


Case Unsolved

by HoneyBearWrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Late Night Conversations, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Or at least pre killing, Shuichi talks about a past case, Talking, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearWrite/pseuds/HoneyBearWrite
Summary: Shuichi talks about a past case with Korekiyo, who he had met in the library. What could follow something like this?
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 9





	Case Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu,  
> Welcome to The Bear writing at 3 AM. Have fun! This was just a random thought that crossed their mind.

Quite frankly Shuichi wasn‘t completely sure when he started talking. He had met Korekiyo in the library and thought he just gave a quick „Hello“, but that apparently didn‘t happened. 

„And there is this one case, ugh, I just wasn’t able to solve it. I don‘t if I am just too dumb or the killer was too smart, bit it has been bugging me ever since. Maybe I was just inexperienced back then, but then again I sort of re-visited the case some time ago and still wasn‘t any smater than before. It‘s just... annoying, you know?“, he ranted to Korekiyo. He had been for about half an hour now.

But it was relieving talking out all his worries and regrets. Kaede was a great friend, but there were certain things Shuichi didn‘t feel comfortable sharing with her. 

Korekiyo chuckled low behind his mask and went on to ask his question: „What was the case about, Shuichi? Maybe you just need to view it from a different perspective?“

He weighted the idea of the telling the taller one technically classified information. But then again, it wasn’t like they could go outside any time soon and tell the world if Monokuma and the Monokubs were a reliable source. 

„It was a woman, I think around 23, she was murdered behind a supermarket. A witness said she seemed angry about something and assumed the woman was about to talk to someone. If I remember correctly the woman’s name was Hitobashira, but I forgot her last name. Ah, and, please don’t tell anyone I told you this.“ 

But the reaction Shuichi got was not what he had expected, especially after Korekiyo was the one to suggest the idea. 

His talking partner tensed up for a second, before forcefully standing up. He gathered his belongings, the book he read and his monopad, and turned to leave. 

A bit tense Korekiyo said on his way out: „I am sorry for the sudden leave, I just remembered that the faucet in my bathroom is still on. Plus it‘s nearly nighttime by now. Good night, Shuichi.“ 

Shuichi, looked a bit confused after Korekiyo even after he left. Thinking it was a bit strange he gathered his own belongings together. On his way to the kitchen to put his cup back he thought that the interaction was really strange. 

But after all he just talked with Korekiyo. The arguably most strange person around. He shouldn’t be surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu,  
> so... the idea was that The Bear thought it would be hilarious if Shuichi had to solve one of Kiyo‘s murders, but was unable. And then rants about to Kiyo hinself who is like „Ah... yes. Not gotta go. Goodbye.“ 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
